The Boy in the Gas Mask
by SouthAmericanToxicBadger
Summary: A weird story inspired by something that really happened on multiplayer Animal Crossing: Wild World.
1. Random with flying pianos

**The Boy in the gas mask **

Fergus, (ME) George (My friend) and Marcus (My other friend) were in Marcus' town. They were playing hide and seek when suddenly Fergus, who was in a crap hiding place, (behind a tree which, unfortunately, had just been cut down) put on, a gas mask.

Fergus: **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!! **

Fergus then started to run around town. He went into Mint's house, where George was hiding.

George: Hey, aren't you supposed to be hiding? It was Marcus' turn bein- **HOLY CRAP!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! **

Then, as you can probably tell, George ran away.

Mint: Get out!

Fergus: **THE BOY IN THE- **

Mint: I don't care, get out!

Fergus: Awwwwwwwwww….

Antonio: Mint, can feel your…

Mint: **HELL NO!!!**

Outside George thought it safe to rest by a tree, when suddenly Fergus blasted out of Mint's house on a flying piano.

George: What the hell!?!

Fergus: I did it by just so happening to be the author of this Fan Fic. Now were was I? Oh yes! **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!! **

Chase music comes on as Fergus chases George on his flying piano, Tom Nook chases a shoplifter, and Lobo chases an apple somehow floating in the air.

George: Who writes this crap?!?

Well obviously me. Then Fergus grew wings, jumped off the piano, realised he was just having a stroke and fell on top of Lobo, who howled, grabbed the apple and ate it.

Lobo: Wow, that was easy!

Meanwhile Marcus was looking for Fergus and George, when suddenly sirens went off.

Mayor: Emergency! Emergency! The boy in the gas mask has struck again! Evacuate the town for God's sake! Women and children last! I mean first (lucky shits)!

Then George ran screaming towards Marcus followed by Fergus, wearing a gas mask.

Fergus: **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!! **

But then Marcus woke up and it was all a dream. Wait, my English teacher said not to use the whole "all a dream" thing as an ending because I can't be arsed making up something good! So I'll change it to: But then the wireless connection failed and the came switched off without saving.


	2. Random with chavs

**The Boy in the gas mask comes back with an axe **

George and Fergus were having a fishing contest. They were in Fergus' town, Azalea. They had been for hours. Nothing had been caught. Then suddenly George spotted a fish swimming on the horizon (not the documentary).

George: What's this coming over the hill, is it a monster, is it a monster…

Fergus: No, it's a fish. I'll go get some more bait.

George: Ok, thanks.

Then Fergus ran right past the fish and scared it away.

George: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **SHIT!**

Then, hidden behind Punchy's house, Fergus put on **THE GAS MASK **and took an axe out of his rucksack.

Fergus: **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK COMES BACK WITH AN AXE!!! **

George: Oh shit.

Fergus slowly started to walk towards George. George prayed for his very life. Chow did a fart so big, it made a nuclear eruption.

Chow: Super Methane Gas Powers!

The fart made several fimbles, teletubbies and chavs fall out of the sky. They surrounded Fergus. While Fergus was hacking his way out and blood was spraying all over the place, George crept away. OMG my keyboard just broke f- hjfl;fbbjnbwjjsdjfiydhyt7rtiyyuhfyhvfvyhbhvbhvkfrueiydywlllf855g44gbfggwsujrsr3346446r3332$W#&cxgydsgsdgdssgdgdsgsdhgsdhgdchgdggdchdcghjgsdffddfdgv7dgv74dgvdgv645gvd45454fv54fv4fd4vv44vf4fv4v4v444v4v5445f45v45v4vv454vvffvjjlfdhgdghfdhgfhdfdhDSDSGYDDFFDHFFH- ah, fixed it! Now… oh yes! We were at the bit were Fergus was killing countless fimbles, teletubbies and chavs. A few chavs were trying to hit Fergus with golf clubs, but they got band from the local golf club and Fergus killed them. When they were all dead and the ground was stained with blood, George had escaped.

Fergus: Ah well. For now, all I must say is **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!! **

Hope it was funny! PLS read and review!


	3. Random with ducks

**The battle of the Boys in the gas masks **

George was at Nookingtons. He was buying, a gas mask. He gave Nook the money and grabbed his prize.

George: **YEEEEEEESSS!!!** Oh, this is too good, there should be music!

Suddenly a frog with a conducting baton jumped out of nowhere.

Frog: I'll do that! Come on my tadpoles!

An orchestra of tadpoles randomly appeared and started playing music.

Frog: Oh screw this! I want to play Wii!

Then the frog picked up a Wii remote and started waving it about. On a big TV screen Link started copying the frog's movements with his sword, and Midna started randomly dancing to "I Believe in Miracles."

And then George woke up. It had all been a dream.

George: But it had a damn point! I'm going to buy a gas mask!

So George set out on his great quest to get a gas mask. He was halfway to Nookingtons when he realised:

George: Wait, you don't get crap like that at Nookingtons!

And then he realised there was only one place to get crap like that.

George: The Internet!!!

George then sprinted back home and put a bid of exactly 2 pounds on eBay for their only gas mask. However, a man called Yassen Gregorovich bought in for 2 pounds 50. He claimed he was a contract killer (a dead one, actually. He dies in Eagle Strike. Yaaay!!! If you haven't read the Alex Rider books yet, I just gave a bit away! And I didn't even put a spoiler warning! I'm so evil.) and he needed a gas mask so he could kill Mickey Mouse. I know. What the hell.

George: What the hell!

And so George went on a great adventure, packed with levels, developed by Octorok game software, with brilliant graphics and state-of-the-art game play. Official Nintendo Magazine gave it 94 percent, "George's Adventure." For details go to the website. Anyway at the end of level16 of World 22, The Blackened Wasteland, George fought a giant dragon boss using the grapple hook he got in Level 7 of World 16, The Grand Skies, and earned a gas mask. Now he just had to get home, which he will do in George's Adventure 2, for details go to the other website. George got home and went straight to Azalea, Fergus' town.

And when he got there who would be waiting but…

Fergus: **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!! **

And the gas mask was already on. George entered the town.

George: **THE BOY IN THE GAS MASK!!!**

Then George leapt on Fergus, and they both drew axes then-

Octorok: Chedda cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!!!

And then they clashed, sparks flying. Then a duck drank some orange juice, and then the duck met a hot female duck, and then the duck got married, and then the female duck turned out to have good connections and the male duck was fit, and then the female duck made some phone calls to BBC sports, and then the duck started a successful sports career, and then the duck took steroids, and then the duck got caught, and then the duck had to run from the law for a few years, and then the duck got forgiven, and then the duck turned up on "The X-Factor," and then the duck won, and then the duck and his wife made billions. Meanwhile, George and Fergus were still fighting viciously. And the Wendell came along and made a mistake.

Wendell: Now, now kids! No fighting!

George and Fergus: Grrrrrr…

Two hours later Wendell ended up at the bottom of the river with two axes in his head. George and Fergus decided that they liked each other and became friends like they used to be, except-

George and Fergus: **THE BOYS IN THE GAS MASKS!!! **

I hope that was funny. Goodbye and keep reviewing!


End file.
